


Hide & Seek

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [10]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Prompt: Running Wild, Tumblr Prompt, hiding in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: If they ever get out of this mess with Kai Lizzie is going to peg Sebastian
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 21





	Hide & Seek

This is the worst game of hide and seek ever, Lizzie thinks. She and Sebastian are hiding in a closet together.

She knows they’re not really playing hide and seek but refuses to think of it as anything else will make her break.

Because the truth is that outside that door her psychotic uncle is on the other side running wild in the house looking for her and Josie, so that he can murder them to aid in gaining more power.

“Elizabeth,” Sebastian says, kneeling next to her as she stares at the door hoping the spells she placed on it will hold, “Are you quite alright?”

“No I’m not but, it isn’t about me right now. We need to come up with a plan.”

Sebastian nods and they stare at each other for a little bit, both thinking.

“Okay here’s the plan.” Lizzie says getting up from her crouched position on the floor with Sebastian’s help, “We find Josie, and the three of rescue my Dad.”

“What about your uncle?”

“Don’t know yet but we’ll figure something out, but I know one things for certain if we ever get out of this mess I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” Lizzie says, and then kisses her vampire boyfriend.


End file.
